Unlikely
by SkilletFan
Summary: Mabushii is a clerk at a convenience store, and crushing on Kakashi. He doesn't know she exists... until she bumps into him. Story is better. [ KakashiOC ]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Not mine. I won't write it twice.

She stared, watching him as he pinned a black-haired boy to the ground, two other children watching with fear in their eyes. The boy was eventually let up, and the silver-haired man left, if only for a moment.

Who was this man? A Jounin, that's for sure. Someone she could never have. The man, an elite, surely wouldn't want a girl like her, barely 22 years of age and with no ninja powers to speak of. No, not her. She didn't even have her family here in the Hidden Leaf Village. Her chakra wasn't strong, and the only control of it she had was what her parents had taught her. She was from the Waterfall Village.

Oh… he's back.

You memorized the look on his face, as he let the children off to do whatever it is kids do these days. His eyes showed that he was smiling, and he soundlessly walked away.

Your dark blue hair swayed with the wind, your green eyes closed. A smile played upon your lips, and you sat in perfect balance on the tree branch, remembering his sweet face. Oh yes, you would never forget this silver haired Jounin.

Your eyes opened, filled with sadness and disappointment of your harsh reality. He was amazing, and was a clerk at a convenience store. The two would never really live the happy fairy tale that existed only in your dreams.

A/N:

This is my first fanfiction for Naruto. I'm trying to follow the story line, but I don't think I'll get it exactly right. (see ch. 1 for more details?)

Constructive criticism is accepted, so if I make mistakes please feel free to let me know so that I can correct it. Sorry, also, if anyone is OOC.

Go ahead and flame me if you feel I'm so horrible that you can't even bring yourself to guide me in the right direction. However, if you flame me, then realize I WILL flame you back. I'm mean that way .


	2. Chapter 1 the meeting

(Your POV)

I'm going to go insane. I don't even know his name! UGH. I shouldn't even think about it. I shouldn't think about him! I should be going back to work….

"MABUSHII KOCHOU! Stop daydreaming and get down here!"

sigh

That was just like Gentaru. Your boss… he couldn't leave you alone. Not even on your break. Baka.

Another sigh.

"Gomen, gentaru!"

You climb down the tree carefully, as not to tear up your uniform. The last thing you needed right now was to have to buy another one, you didn't get paid that much.

I followed Gentaru into the store, not failing to notice how clean and up-kept it already was. I am the best worker there, the few others were lazy and did nothing but talk to their friends and eat the food. As a matter of fact, they are probably the only reason Gentaru called me in here, to clean up their mess! Sometimes I WISH I was a ninja, if only so that they would fear me even MORE and actually listen to me! Then the store would be much nicer, and bring in more business! But no, those idle morons had to go and make my life that much more difficult. The only one I even remotely like is Taira, but she only works here a few days out of the week.

"We are closing early, and won't be open tomorrow. I need you to sweep the floor, count the register, and write the other workers to tell them not to come in tomorrow. Then you can go home," Said Gentaru.

YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! No work tomorrow! does mental happy dance

I kept a straight face, biting my tongue hard to stop the smile forming on my face. "Why are we closing so early? It's barely 3. Normally we aren't closed until 6…"

"That is my business, Mabushii. It would do you good to stay out of it."

Wow. I nod at him and start sweeping the floor. What could have possibly happened to make him want to shut the place down early? It had to have been important…. I mean, we're talking about the guy who had the store open even in the midst of attacks! I don't think anyone quite forgot the day that he threw Kunai at all the unfriendly faces walking past the store! Deductively, this had to be something big.

I hummed a little song to myself… while I worked…. My thoughts drifting back to the silver haired ninja that I secretly adored.

Soon enough, I had finished sweeping the floor and counting the register. Now… it was the dreaded letters. UGH!

"Ohayo, Buin!' I wrote.

Congradulations, none of us are required to be at work tomorrow! Please make sure you still show up on Thursday.

GURACHE!

I made five copies of the letter, and hired a courier to deliver the letters to the various workers. FINALLY! Done with! I hummed a made-up tune and walked out the door, locking it behind me. Thoughts of the sliver haired nin were on my mind. AGAIN.

This is getting really annoying. Can't he just leave my thoughts? Go away? Do I have to be tormented by something I can never have?

Where did this infatuation even come from? I saw him one time, from a distance, no less- and haven't gotten him out of my head since. The closest I've got to him was sitting in a tree and watching him teach his stupidest! I have no reason to like him.

'No reason not to either', said my 'inner voice'. Damned conscience. It's a drastic nuisance.

Oh! Look! The Ramen bar is open!!!

I'll just make my way over there.

I sit, and enjoy the people walking around, gossiping animatedly. I loved it! My WHOLE WORLD was here! Except that Jounin. He isn't apart of my world. He doesn't even know I exist.

"What ramen would you like today, miss?"

Miss? Was I even old enough to be called 'miss' yet?

"Teriyaki beef, please."

I pay in advance, leaving an extra tip for the workers and chefs.

OH what a heavenly aroma! My bowl is placed in front of me, and I know I seem to get starry eyed. I haven't had a decent meal like this in days! Oh how perfect the consistency of the noodles! How enticing the flavor of the beef! I really should come here more often.

As I'm finishing up, a blonde haired boy comes and sits next to me.

"HA HA! I BEAT YOU KIBA! Your no match for me!" he exclaims. Well, isn't he the LOUD one. Taking a closer look, I recognize that he's a student of that silver haired jounin!

Oh. Oh no. Nope… I'm not going to face him today… not ever! I know my place. He's a ninja, I'm a commoner. Better make my 'great escape' now, instead of risking the nin being there in a few minutes. I get up and turn around, and bump into some one's back.

"Well this is pleasant" I say sarcastically, finding myself on the floor. The person I bumped into turns around, muttering his apologies. It's that Jounin! Oh goodness he's even sexier in real life! I stare, wide-eyed and embarrassed, at the man who was now holding out his hand.

"Here, let me help you up." He says.

I (of course) gladly take his hand, and feel the strength in his pull. Why am I blushing! Stop that, Mabushii! Nothng will come of this… just… stay calm.

"Thank you," I say.

One of his hands seems to be scratching the back of his neck, almost in embarrassment.I see his beautiful eyes, staring at me with no readable motion.

"Uh… sorry about that. Naruto can be a little reckless sometimes." He had pointed what seemed to be a glare at Naruto, who quickly apologized to me.

I smiled…. "It's no problem, really. I was just heading home…"

"YOU COULD STAY WITH US!" exclaimed this kid… Naruto. "We were just going to the park to train a little more, you could watch! After all, I'm going to need it! I'm going to be hokage someday! BELIEVE IT!"

o.0

This kid had…. Some kind of hyper disorder or something. I didn't know what it was, but there was definitely a strong energy that seemed to be radiating off of him.

"You know, I would… but I just got off of work. I really should be going home…" I said. I do need to get home. It's not late per say… but a little extra sleep couldn't hurt. Besides, the invitation was from the kids. Not the mysterious masked man, who currently wore a very unreadable expression. It scared me a little that I couldn't tell what he was thinking.

I didn't know what to say. So, I did what any other normally abnormal person would do. I waved, and started to walk off. No question. No talking. No need for excuses. WHEW! What a relief this is.

"It's rude to leave without telling someone your name, you know."

The voice. The stupid VOICE! The one that said that stupid comment that would make me turn around and have to answer. Then I'd have to talk. It completely obliterated my 'great escape' thing I had going on. (Although, I suppose that it was ruined from the beginning.)

I slowly turned around. It was that black haired kid, the one that that jounin had pinned down earlier.

"Umm… sorry. I'm Mabushii Kochou. I, uh, work at the convenience store."

There. Said and done. Now the jounin can look at me, think I'm below him, and we both can move on with our lives. The pivotal point it over.

"OHAYO!" said a pink haired girl. "I am Sakura, and this is Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi Sensei."

Or not.

The jounin was smiling at me! SMILING! I let the faintest smile grace my lips, and a slight blush unwillingly appeared on my cheeks.

"Ohayo." I said back to them. "Nice to meet you. Umm… I really must be going, gomen. I hope I can see you all again soon?"

"We were going to train tomorrow, as well. Would you like to come?" asked this man, now known as kakashi.

OH THANK HEAVEN that I HAVE the day off tomorrow!

A/N:

I DON'T know Japanese. I used a translator to figure out names for people. (I just came up with stuff). SO… If something doesn't translate correctly, then my apologies. I did try.

Also, this story isn't going to completely follow the actual storyline of Naruto. I seldom get time to watch the series for myself, so I rely on what I can read on fanfiction to know how the plotline is in the real series.


	3. Chapter 2 bad thoughts, Kakashi!

A/N: WOW. I am totally shocked. I got a few reviews, and the story wasn't even up for a week! Thank you, you guys, for reviewing. i truly do appreciate it. I'm also glad that I made a chapter in advance... Now you won't be kept waiting. .

RECAP:

"We were going to train tomorrow, as well. Would you like to come?" asked this man, now known as Kakashi.

OH THANK HEAVEN that I have the day off tomorrow!

"I'd LOVE to!" I said.

I bid my adieu, and gracefully walked toward my flat. As soon as I was safely inside, however, I let out the girliest squeal I think I have ever made in my life. I normally wouldn't act this way, but Kakashi was just HOT and invited ME to join them tomorrow. I think the girlish squeal fit in quite nicely.

I took a long, invigorating bath, got dressed in my favoritest and most comfiest pajamas, and had a good night's sleep. Actually, it was the BEST nights sleep! (Naughty dreams about Kakashi, the Copy Nin? Who WOULDN'T call that a great nights sleep?)

Kakashi's POV.

Peace at last. Good job to me, for a great training session with the team. Now, I get to enjoy a little peace by the Memorial until I meet up with everyone for lunch.

SIGH.

I am remembering in far to great of detail a few of the deceased I knew, whose names are engraved in this memorial.

I recalled the passing nights when my team and I would hang out at my house, playing pranks on each other, and being carefree for those few hours before a mission started. Cards. We always played cards. I also remember how my friend gave up his eye for me…. So that I might receive the gift of the Sharinghan. (sp?) And why did he give his eye to me? Because it would have been of no use to him, seeing as he died while trying to save our other team mate. More, harsher memories tried to push their way into my brain, but I wouldn't let them. I spared a glance at the sun. I'm going to be late meeting Naruto and the kids.

Naruto was probably racing Kiba anyway.

I made my way over to the Ramen shop, contented in the sound of the leaves crunching beneath my feet. I calmed down my mind, putting myself at ease and in a good enough mood to successfully deal with Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura.

I saw Naruto doing a happy dance, and smiled to myself at their youthful innocence. Silently, I congratulated Naruto on winning. I was talking to Sasuke when I felt something get pushed into my back. Well, not something, someone, rather. Apparently Naruto had done his happy dance a little to energetically, and this poor woman was suffering the consequences. I looked down at her; she was now sitting in the dirt and slgihtly confused. The confused-ness seemed to pass quickly.

Hmm. Now seems like a good time to offer her my hand.

[Enter Kakashi Smiley face here

"Here, let me help you up," I offer. I got a brief look at her- she was kind of cute!

I loved her long, dark blue hair. It really showed off her light green eyes. And her figure! Well…. I am a man. Wink Wink

"Thank you," she said to me. And she was blushing! What could be causing that, I wonder? She's probably just flushed from falling on the floor. Naruto is a little hyper.

"Uh… sorry about that. Naruto can be a little reckless sometimes." I glared at Naruto, so that he would apologize to the lady. How could he be so careless? A girl as pretty as her shouldn't EVER be on the floor. Unless of course…. Well. No. I'm not even going to think about that. I've been reading Icha Icha Paradise to long. At least I have a new fantasy girl. [Insert another Kakashi smiley face

"It's no problem, really. I was just heading home…" She said with a smile. OH! her SMILE!

Naruto, of course, chose that time as the one where he just HAD to open his BIG MOUTH and invite her to come with us for training later. Then he did his 'I will be Hokage' speech. He's a good kid, really. I refrained from rolling my eyes. Does he have to tell this to EVERY person he meets?

"You know, I would… but I just got off of work. I really should be going home…"

That settles it for me. Now I don't have to worry too much about what kind of dreams I'll be having tonight-

...Until she did a half of a wave and walked off. I was a little perplexed, even though I KNOW my outward appearance didn't show it. Then, to my… what is it? Relief? I would feel relief of this? Well, whatever it was…. Sasuke spoke up: "It's rude to leave without telling someone your name, you know."

I could have laughed. Could have. I WOULD have... But I'm in sensei mode right now, and I don't laugh at such things while in sensei mode. I watched for this girl's reaction. (I really should stop calling her girl, she looks at least 20.) She seemed to have irritation hidden in her eyes, with slight hints of fear. What an odd mix.

After surveying Sasuke, she finally spoke. "Umm… sorry. I'm Mabushii Kochou. I, uh, work at the convenience store."

Oh, the convenience store. How… convenient. wink

Mabushii now had a new look in her eyes. She seemed…ready to leave, kind of relieved, and... what was it? I don't know. It was hard to place.

Then Sakura spoke up.

"OHAYO!" she said. She probably was scaring this Mabushii woman. Sakura has such an oddly pitched voice. "I am Sakura, and this is Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi Sensei." She had pointed at all of use, in turn.

I'd nearly forgot that she didn't know who we were. It was odd, you'd think with Naruto being so loud, EVERYONE would know who we were. I couldn't help but smile at the almost angelic look on her face.

"Ohayo." She said, blushing a little bit. "Nice to meet you. Umm… I really must be going, gomen. I hope I can see you all again soon?"

I couldn't help it. She was hot. And seemingly single. At least I didn't see a ring… so I took a leap for it.

"We were going to train tomorrow, as well. Would you like to come?"

"I'd LOVE to!" said Mabushii.

I don't think I've ever seen a smile so bright, beautiful, and sincere.

She said her goodbyes, and walked back over to what i'm assuming is the direction of her house. Yep, I'll be having sweet dreams tonight. I put a serious look back on my face, and instructed my team to go to the trees. We needed to do some light, practice training, so I had them climb trees again.  
Naruto and Sasuke were racing each other to the top again, while Sakura was cheering on Sasuke. Figures she wouldn't cheer on Naruto. It's a shame. They would have made a cute couple.

I gave them free reign to combat each other as fighting practise. It was during this time that my thoughts dropped back to Mabushii. She really was a lovely girl. I haven't gone on a date in a long time. Maybe I Should ask her out….

No. she probably doesn't even think I'm attractive. Besides, I don't know anything about her. I'll wait till later when I get more information…

Or I could go ask Tsunade about her.

NO.

Big red sign that says STOP on that one. Tsunade would never let me hear the end of it if she found out I liked a girl. I at least want the chance to ask this lady out first.

I wonder if she likes sake. We could go out for sake then!

And if she doesn't like sake? Hmm.

Then she can just come over to my place.

An evil grin came over my face…. Oh no. that would never do. Too much Icha Icha paradise…..

I'll sleep on it. I'll decide if I want to ask her out tomorrow.

"Sensei," Sakura questioned. Curse her for interrupting my thoughts!!!

I spared her a glance.

"How is Mashubii supposed to meet us in training tomorrow if we didn't tell her where we were training?"

Oh crap. Hadn't thought of that.

(A/N:)

Anyone have any ideas for what they should do for a date?


	4. Ch 3: A Special Mission

RECAP:

"How is Mabushii supposed to meet us in training tomorrow if we didn't tell her where we were training?"

Oh crap. Hadn't thought of that.

NOW:

[ Mabushii's POV

Oh please SOMEBODY turn off the sun! There should be a warning for this kind of thing. Ugh…. I don't even want to get out bed. I have to. I have something to do today. What do I have to do today? Oh. Work. Yes. Of course.

Wasn't there something else?

Oh goodness…. Flashbacks from my dream. My very naughty dream about a very naughty ninja… [Insert evil grin here

OH! Now I remember! I have a date with Kakashi today! How could I forget? Oh…. I should start getting ready for work. I guess its kind of important since my job pays my bills and everything.

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP

Well… I just fell off my bed like a loser. Stupid alarm clock waking me up like that when I'm already awake. CURSE YOU!

Smashes alarm clock into pieces 

There. That's better. Now… to continue my quest of going to work. Oh JOY.

[Kakashi POV

'bum bum de dum dum de DUM DUM DE DUM bum de dum bum be dum bum bum dum dum'

SMACK 

That settles that. Who does that alarm clock think he is, waking up a JOUNIN like that? With stupid music. On the other hand… my dreams were MORE than pleasant. I always was a sucker for dark hair.

Oh what a day… I should take my shower now. The team's going to have a good day today!

Well now I'm done getting ready. It's only 9:30, so I've got a half hour to get there. I do try to only be 3 hours late with the team. What excuse should I give them this time? Had to save a lady from a falling tree? Hmm. The old 'time won the race today' excuse seems to always get them riled up. I suppose I could tell them that the Easter bunny dyed all of my clothes pink. I should just tell them that Tsunade had me locked up in a closet just to piss them off. That would do it.

Hmm. Only five minutes left till I'm there. I guess the falling tree excuse will have to do.

I walk a little slower, giving them plenty of time to see me coming up the bridge and to get most of their yelling out before I actually get there. Smart thinking, I know. I really am a genius.

Sakura: "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!!??!!?? We've been out here for HOURS!!!"

Naruto: "Seriously! You're a Jounin aren't you supposed to have a built in sense of time or something! Your always late!"

Sasuke: 'hn.'

Me: "Sorry guys, an old lady was about to be hit by a tree, and being the good citizen I am, I had to take care of her."

The looks on their faces are PRICELESS! I wish I had a camera! And people wonder why I do this!

Oh. Now they glare. Oh well. I'll smile at them anyway.

"What are we doing today?" Trust Sasuke to always be down to business.

"We have a special mission today." They're faces are all lit up now. I can't wait to see them when I tell them its just buying clothes.

"We're going to go shopping." I wish I had the indecency to LAUGH! I think Sakura is the only one still excited here. "Who and what are we going shopping for, sensei?" she asked.

"Me, I have a date tonight." Oh the incredulous looks I receive! "It's hopefully not a one time date, I really am liking this girl so far." I added. Emphasis always wins over my team.

"Sakura, you stay here with me. If your decent at fashion, then I'm going to need you. Naruto, Sasuke, you need to go find Mabushii, tell her boss that she is getting the day off courtesy of a jounin. Don't let him argue. Your job is to watch over her, let no one ask her questions about what she's doing, and give her this money so she can buy something to wear tonight." They nodded, like good little kiddos. I handed Naruto the money, and gave Sasuke the information he would need to know if Mabushii asked questions.

I let them go off, and then let Sakura lead me to a men's fashion store. I never was too good at doing this by myself.

"So where do you plan on taking her?" Sakura asked me.

"I'm thinking that we'll have a pretty casual date, walking around the town unless we find something better to do."

Of course, if I did what I WANTED to do, then I wouldn't need to go shopping.

I was pushed into the dreaded casual wear section. I really didn't want to do this. I have no regular fashion sense. I don't think I own anything other than a few sets of my jounin outfit and a tux that I was forced to buy years ago. It's still fairly warm outside, so Sakura has so far picked out mainly short-sleeved shirts. Two things stood out automatically a silk light blue shirt and a white silk shirt. These actually feel really nice….

She also has out 3 'wife beaters', as she calls them. One is in black, one in white, and one in gray. She says I need all three, and also has for me 2 pairs of pants. On pair is in dark Blue, and the other is in Black. I guess I can live with this. I already have shoes, so I'm pretty much done.

[Mabushii's POV

DUDE! What does Kakashi think he's pulling! Sasuke and Naruto come to my work and tell my boss that I'm leaving. I didn't even KNOW I was leaving! I'm glad other people were working today, or this could have been very bad. And now I can't get paid because I didn't put in the hours. GREAT.

'Where are we going and WHY?" I ask. Both boys came to a halt and looked at me.

"We're going to the store to get you clothes, because Kakashi wants to get you something nice to wear tonight.' Said Sasuke.

'But I have clothes.' Like that wasn't obvious. I'm wearing them too, bet he didn't know that.

Is rolling eyes 

"I know you have clothes, but Kakashi wants you to feel special in a new outfit. Just tell him thank you when you see him tonight." Said Sasuke. He then proceeded to mutter something about girls being ungrateful. I could have smacked him if it wasn't for the fact that it would be incriminating of myself to do so.

Why are they leading? I want to lead; I'm the adult here! Well. Kind of. I do act pretty childish. That's beside the point!

I nearly pushed Sasuke down when I went up ahead. I can see my favorite store right here anyway, so I might as well go there first. The boys were cautious to follow me inside. Geez, its like they've never been in here before!

Oh, wait. They probably haven't! Giggle 

I immediately saw the most beautiful baby blue dress ever. Well crap, its' not in my size. I looked back at Sasuke and Naruto. They were just looking around, not quite sure what to do.

"Come help me find something," I told them.

Within minutes, Naruto had found a beautiful white dress. It had off the shoulder sleeves as well as spaghetti straps. It had a p\fairy like bottom half of the dress, and the top had little sparkles in it. It was so cute!

"This is PERFECT Naruto!" I exclaimed. He blushed a bit and said thank you, and we were off on our merry way back to my house. I had shoes there already that would match wonderfully! I was also shocked that Naruto was the one to hold the money instead of Sasuke. I guess Sasuke was just better at remembering information that Naruto. How very much like the Kakashi that I've watched for so long. He would give them each personal tasks.

When we were back at my house, I started to get ready. I curled my hair and put on the dress and white sandals. Oh, I felt like a princess!

It seemed like eternity before Naruto and Sasuke could let me leave the house.

A/N:

So I originally planned to have the date take place in this chapter, but writing a good follow up for the date seemed to take up more than enough pages.

Good News, though. I've devised a cunning (and not so cunning) plan to intertwine all of my lovely reviewer's ideas for a date. It will be quite awesome, I assure you!

Constructive criticism, anyone?


	5. Ch 4: The DATE

RECAP:

When we were back at my house, I started to get ready. I curled my hair and put on the dress and white sandals. Oh, I felt like a princess!

It seemed like eternity before Naruto and Sasuke could let me leave the house.

NOW:

Kakashi's POV

I Let Sakura go off to do whatever it was that she does in her spare time. Before I knew it, I saw Sasuke and Naruto racing to the ramen stand. I smiled a bit, and looked back toward the road- instead of the road, I saw the most angelic figure standing in front of me. She looked so BEAUTIFUL!

Her white dress really accented her curves, and her hair was in curls.

I'm thankful for my mask right now- it's the first time in years someone has got me to blush!

Okay. General rule, wait until she walks up, pause for two seconds, and THEN say hello.

She's walked up…

Okay, now she's here…

Wait two seconds… (1-2)...

And…

"Hi Mabushii!!!" I said to her. "You look absolutely stunning!"

"Why thank you," she replied in that oh-so-sweet voice of hers, "Naruto picked out the dress."

"I'm glad my money was well spent. Shall we go?" Always suave, Kakashi. Always suave.

"Of course" she replied. Perfect.

I glanced around; making sure that the team wouldn't notice our departure. I can't tell them everything, you know.

"Do you think we could have a picnic?" asked Mabushii.

"Of course. We can do whatever you want to do." Oh! If only I could do whatever I wanted to do!

So, our date starts out with a trip to the convenience store. There we pick up everything we could possibly need for a picnic. It's nice that Mabushii works there, because we got a discount for all the items purchased. I should probably treat her out for ice cream later.

We are now walking in the general direction of the forest. My goal is to get deep enough into the forest that we can be out of sight from spying eyes, but near enough to the village that we won't be in danger.

Oh, Mabushii is tapping me on the shoulder.

"Hey, Kakashi-san, what is that book sticking out of your pocket?" Oh no. Not my book. All girls hate my book. I now have a choice… girl I really like, or book I really like?

"It wouldn't happen to be apart of the Icha Icha series, would it???? I LOVE those books!"

Oh, now this can get interesting. A girl that LOVES my books? I think I'm in love. Yes, she is definitely a keeper.

"It is. This one is my favorite, issue number 69." I told her.

"Ah." She replies, "I'm more partial to issue number 45 myself."

I can't believe she likes my books! I'm so ecstatic! I'd start jumping if I wasn't a high-ranking nin.

MABUSHII's POV

I can't believe he likes my books! Ninety percent of the community thinks these books are smutty and improper, and here I meet the one hottest ninja ever who loves them! I must be in luck!

"So," Kakashi interrupts me, "Why do you read the Icha Icha series?"

Could it possibly be because I'm a sucker for romance and a smut fanatic?

"Well, a girl has to have SOMETHING to do in her spare time" I tell him. Wow. I just implied a lot. Oh my goodness, the look on his face is great! Swirls of shock, amazement, and 'suggestion' in the one eye that I can see. Mabushii, you are a genius!!!

"Why don't we stop here to eat? We won't get much better scenery than this," Kakashi says.

I nod approvingly, and before I know it am eating the most delicious chef salad I have ever tasted. I look over at Kakashi, and- WHAT? How can he be done eating? I've only had three bites! He didn't even take his mask off!!! Why the mischievous little… I don't even know what to call him. So, in my confusement… I start to giggle.

He looks at me with an eyebrow raised.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Because you ate all of your food without taking off your mask."

"And that is funny?"

"Yes."

Another amused expression is on the visible part of Kakashi's face now.

I'm almost done eating, so I start eating a little more quickly. I don't much like eating in front of people who have already finished their food.

Seemingly out of nowhere, I start to hear the sound of water. I know the river isn't far from here, but I know it isn't close enough for me to here it, either.

"Kakashi? Do you hear that?"

"The water? Yeah."

Oh! Yay! Time for me to investigate. This has been the best day so far!!

I sprint over toward the sound of the water, occasionally losing my way and having to stop and listen to it. Kakashi is not far away from me, of course.

"I can see it!" I exclaim. They're hot springs! I don't remember these being here before!

Then again, I've never really been into this part of the forest. Lets see… the whether IS getting cooler… it's about 65 degrees outside…. I say a little swim in a hot spring will do just the trick. That being said, I start to take off my clothes.

Kakashi's POV

Hey, I remember these hot springs! I haven't been here in a long time! This used to be my favorite place as a kid! I'm glad to see that Mabushii is enjoying it to. She looks so excited... I don't think she's ever been here before.

We are now walking closer to the water- IS SHE TAKING OFF HER CLOTHES????? Oh. Not all of them, just her dress. She still has on her underwear and undershirt.

She's got one heck of a body.

Actually, I think she could rival the models in Icha Icha Paradise. She tests the waters of the hot spring, and eases herself in. Before long, she's swimming and splashing in the warm water, and now is looking up at me with her soul-bearing eyes.

"Are you coming?" She asks. HA! Apparently she doesn't know much about me. If other people are around, then I do NOT swim.

"Uhh… no." I told her. Do you know what she just did? Do you KNOW what she JUST DID??? She SPLASHED me! Oh, its payback time. I give her the lesser of my glares, strip off my shirt and other articles until I'm only in my pants, and I jump in with a big enough splash to send water over her head. I also use some jutsu's and create a water dragon to tickle her.

"That's not fair!" she says, laughing. "I can't do jutsu's!"

Eventually the water dragon pushes her over to me, where we continue our water fight- without the jutsu's.

"Come on, Kakashi, is that all you got???? I thought you were supposed to be a ninja?" she taunted. Oh, well two can play at that game.

"I thought you were supposed to be a lady?" I said.

"There's no fun in that!" she replied. I am really starting to like this girl. Who would have thought?

We continue our water fight, until she does something completely unexpected.

She jumps on my back.

"What are you doing?" I ask her.

"I'm tired of swimming momentarily, so I'm letting you swim for me." She said simply.

To her amusement, I swim her around the small pool of water, and set her down on a rock in front of me.

Just as I'm turning to get out of the pool, I feel something tugging at my belt loop. Further investigation leads me to believe that it's Mabushii's fingers that are currently in my belt loop. A precarious position to be in, that's for sure.

I turn around and face her.

Mabushii's POV

I'm getting tired of swimming now. He's not the one being tickled to death, after all. I hoist myself up onto his back so that he can take me for a ride.

"What are you doing?" he asks me.

"I'm tired of swimming momentarily, so I'm letting you swim for me." I reply. He swims around for a bit, which makes me smile.

How did I ever manage a date with someone this great? He's the one I've admired for years, even when I was just the shy little convenience store girl that couldn't talk to him. I've grown so much since then, showing a little more of my bolder side, my TRUE side. The best part is, he actually likes me!

What do I have to offer him? I can't even do a jutsu's. He could have anyone he wants, and yet he chose to go on a date with me. His history with women isn't all that incredible, but he also hasn't really gone on a date for a few years. That's the talk of the town, at least.

Kakashi sets me down on a rock, and moves to get out. I can't just let him go that way!!

I want him to turn around! I NEED him to turn around!! I grab the only thing I could reach- his belt loop. We're in quire the precarious position, now.

The things we could do here, in the middle of nowhere, away from prying eyes, with my hands on his belt loop.

Are virgins even supposed to have these thoughts?????

Well, I successfully turned him around now. I don't know what to say….

"Kakashi…" I try.

He looks at me, waiting for me to continue. I can feel my head moving in to kiss him, my eyes closing. What am I thinking??? I can't kiss him yet! We haven't even been dating for very long!!

Oh, but it's the only way I know how to tell him what I want to tell him…

Our lips meet. I think he's surprised, because he hasn't reacted yet.

I don't know what to do; I can't make myself pull away, so I just sit there. As if reading my mind, he starts kissing me back! I'm almost shocked! My eyes are closed, but I can feel his mask being pulled down just slightly so that I can feel the smoothness of his lips without the fabric in between.

He opens my mouth slightly, and we sit for a bit just letting our tongues explore each other's mouths.

I never imagined that my first real kiss would be this perfect, but I'm glad it is!

Kakashi's POV ,

She is kissing me. I don't know how to react. That is a lie, actually. I quite know how I could react; I just don't know the PROPER way to react. After a few seconds of indecision, I kiss her back. I let my tongue explore her mouth a bit, as hers explores mine, and I can't help but feel that I've never had such a perfect kiss before. Mind you, I've kissed lots of girls, but never was as pure and loving as the kiss I was receiving now.

I had to break it apart, unfortunately. It was getting late, and Mabushii needed to get home before she got sick.

"We should get you home now, so you don't' get sick."

"Yes, we probably should." She replied.

I helped her out of the hot spring, and we made our way back to our clothes. Both of us were cold, so she huddled a little closer to me on the way back to our picnic basket.

I gathered all of the things back into the basket, and held it in one arm.

Should I put my arm around her waist? Would that be too forward? She just kissed me, I'm sure simple arm placement wouldn't be too forward.

That being concluded, I put my arm around her waist. The water from her wet shirt was seeping through the dress she wore. Her makeup was smudged from the water and her hair was sticking to parts of her face and neck. Still, I don't think I've ever seen more beautiful a person. I gave her a small peck on the forehead as we were walking, and I could practically FEEL her smiling next to me.

After what seemed to be only a few short minutes, we arrived at her apartment.

"Would you like to come inside and grab a towel? I was freezing, you had to be, too."

"Sure." I replied.

She handed me a bright blue towel that was soft and slightly fuzzy. I dried my hair and smoothed it back into its rightful place.

I look up to see her standing there with a mug of hot cocoa, waiting for me to finish drying myself.

I took the hot cocoa from her, and we sipped our cocoa's together, in silence, in watching the dancing flames in the fireplace.

Is this what it's like to be married someday? To have someone to hold all the time, to kiss whenever you please, and know that they are always there to take care of you? I actually am finding it rather comforting that I have someone to protect now. I let myself a soft smile, and announce my departure.

"Well Mabushii, it's REALLY late now, and I do need to be getting home. Thank you for the towel and Hot cocoa." I said to her. I would have been a little less… polite, but I really don't want to screw things up with her.

"I suppose you should go…. I do have to go to work tomarrow. I'll see you around sometime?"

"You will" I replied. I started to walk out the door…

"KAKASHI, WAIT!" I heard.

I turned around and waited for her to continue.

"Today," she said, "I had the best date of my life, with the best person I think I've ever met."

"Me, too, Mabushii. Me, too."

A/N

Here we go. I took forever and a day to update, so here's an extra long chapter for you.

I tried to get all of the date ideas incorporated in here... there's only one idea that i'm saving for a later chater. teh enxt one maybe?

I also just thougth of the ultimate suprise twist in the story. But i'm not telling any of you, so consider this a teaser.

Thank you, also, to TropicanaIsNOThappiness for submitting me some constructive critism that was crucuial in keepign my story format uniformed.

If anyone else has a constructive comment,s positive or negative, or happy thoughts, or questions, or, heck any kind of weird statement will do, then please don't hesitate to review and let me know. .


	6. Ch 5 The mission: part 1

Sorry for the delay, guys. I don't post often as it is anyway, but my life gets especially hectic around the holidays and fan fiction has been the least of my priorities: P

RECAP:

"Today," she said, "I had the best date of my life, with the best person I think I've ever met."

"Me, too, Mabushii. Me, too."

NOW:

:: MABUSHII POV::

Oh is it time to get up already??? I suppose I should. I need to get ready for work.

After a small yawn I manage to drag myself into the shower. Washing my hair, I start reminiscing about the wonderful time I had last night. 'I should have let him stay over at my house', I think. 'No… that would have been to forward for such a new relationship.'

I'm done with my shower; so I decide to put on a little make up. It's not something I usually do, this make up thing, but I feel like looking a little pretty today.

Hmm… what to wear today??? I'm in a good mood, and I happen to have a nicer looking blue shirt. Maybe I should wear that? It seems a little more snug than the usual shirts that I wear… maybe my purple shirt would be better. Oh! I know. This black shirt would be nice. It has a slight V-neck to make it nicer looking than the average t-shirt, and it is slightly form fitting but not tight. Perfect!

I slip on my favorite jeans, and decide to make my hair a little wavy today.

I feel just so beautiful!!! I can't help the small smile Portray… it seems to be comfortable on my mouth and is unwilling to move. However, I can't say I'm dissatisfied about it being there.

I finally arrive at my work after a short stroll through the streets in-between the corner store and my home.

"Good morning," I say to my co-workers. My boss, however, does not seem to be in a happy mood. My smile fades a little, and I ask her how her morning was. I guess she is having issues with her family- a normal happening, but never fun for me to deal with. It puts her in a horrible mood. She was talking and ranting about how her oldest son was acting up again when suddenly and arrow was shot into her neck! She fell to the floor asleep within mere seconds! I rushed to her side, checking her vital signs for any inkling that she was still alive and not poisoned. It seems to be a simple sleeping draught in the needle, but my boss was still unconscious and I had no idea what to do about it. I took the needle from her neck and through it onto the floor, hoping that she would wake up. I stood up and started looking around what I thought was a room accompanied by only two people. Before I could even turn a full 360 degrees, a cloth was covering my mouth. I held off for as long as I could; but after the first breath, I instantly became drowsy, and could feel myself slipping into the land of unconsciousness.

I was walking through a colorful forest, filled with all different typed of flowers. The cherry trees were in full bloom, and other trees were beginning to sprout their fruits as well. In front of me was a beautiful waterfall, hidden behind the green leaves of 500 year old trees. My dress, much lighter than any other I have worn before, was billowing in the slight breeze, teasing my ankles. I waded slowly into the water, one step at a time, until it seemed as if the wind kept pushing me to dive under and go to the other side of the waterfall. On the other side was a small cave, where the rocks seemed to glow and shine in various degrees of purples, blues, and grays. Inside the cave, Kakashi was waiting for me with roses, and behind him, a man in a white mask was holding a knife…

There is a trickling noise in the background, and something wet is placed on my head. A fragrant and strong smelling perfume of some sort is waved underneath my nose, and I wake up gasping for fresh air. My vision is clouded, and I feel like everything is spinning, so I lay my head back on the pillow.

"Oh get over it and wake up already" says a voice that I identify as female.

I open my eyes, and when they're focused I see….

::KAKASHI'S POV::

"Ok Class" I start. I'm just arriving, because I'm late, as usual. However, today I decided to only be an hour late as opposed to my 3-hour limit.

"Today we will start an unusual exercise." I can already see the looks of joy on their little faces! Ha! They have no idea what they're in for yet!

"when faced in battle, " I start, "you will have things you need to protect-"

"YEAH KAKASHI WE KNOW THIS! THAT'S THE POINT OF THE MISSION! WHAT'S THE EXERCISE FOR???" yells Naruto. I swear that kid needs to get hit with a bat someday.

"As I was saying," I start again, completely ignoring Naruto, "you also want to get an edge on your opponent. Sometimes this is done with a tangible item, and sometimes it is not. Today's exercise will be about protecting what you already have, and finding a tangible weakness in your opponent that will give you the upper hand."

No interruptions so far, and I think I have the interest of them now. This is very good.

"I have written down everyone's names on these scrolls; whoever's scroll you picked will be the one whose TANGIBLE weakness you must find and take. Keep in mind that someone will be after your possessions as well, so you must look after your own things while stealing something of your opponents. My name is also available here, so someone will have to find something on me, too. Good luck."

I drew the first name, it was Sasuke's. What is important to Sasuke besides defeating his brother? I decided to ask the only mind reader I trust.

I found her sitting on a park bench, meditating. It's her favorite spot. She is one that goes by no name, and I have known her since I was little.

"Hello, my psychic friend." I greet her.

"I have not seen you in a long time, I understand that you feel you love a young lady. Congratulations on the new girl in your life."

Actually, it does get annoying knowing that your friend can know all that your thinking.

"I resent that" she tells me.

I playfully roll my eyes.

"You are not here to just visit with me, are you Kakashi?"

"No," I reply, "I am in need of your services. Tell me, what is a tangible weakness of Sasuke?"


	7. Ch6: The Mission Part 2

MABUSHII'S POV

SAKURA??!!??

Sakura knocked me out? Why would she do that to me? She's always been such a sweet girl! This doesn't make any sense!

"Sakura..." I start, "Why…?"

"No offense, Mabushii," she tells me. "Our current training is a game. We have to find and capture a tangible weakness from our opponent. I drew Kakashi Sensei's name, so I had to kidnap you. It's strictly an educational kidnapping, I assure you."

I couldn't really do much except blink at her. I was beside myself with shock. Slowly, realization came to me.

"you mean to tell me," I ask her, "that to get to Kakashi, you stalked me coming to work, waited for a good opportunity, knocked out my boss with a dart, chloroformed me into unconsciousness, and brought me back here?"

"I'm sorry!" she said.

"Good job!" I told her. "I didn't even knew you new how to do all that! I didn't even know you possessed darts! That was a deviously well thought out plan and I will petition anyone to make sure you get an A on your exercise."

After Sakura's confusion passed, she beamed a smile bigger than if Sasuke just asked her on a date.

"I knew I had it in me, I just haven't had a good chance to show it yet!"

She then kept talking about all the things she taught herself how to do (with the help of Kakashi) but I was only half listening. Instead, I was trying to survey my surroundings to try and figure out where I was. This was not sakura's house at all.

"Sakura, where are we?" I asked.

"we're in an oversized but hidden tree house about 5 blocks away from my house."

"why?"

"Well… I needed a place to protect my parents, you, and a few other valuables until 5:00 tonight when we meet up and see how we fared."

A wise idea, Kakashi. You really know how to train your students!

"I'm sure you'll do wonderfully!" I told Sakura.

KAKASHI'S POV

"Kiba's Dog."

"Kiba's dog?" I said in disbelief. "are you serious? That can't be right."

"I'm never wrong" said my mysterious friend.

How can he hold kiba's dog in such a high position? The only tangible item close to Sasuke? That doesn't make sense. I didn't even know Sasuke liked dogs! Actually, I don't even remember Sasuke going NEAR kiba's dog.

I left with my ponderings, off to visit Kiba.

I walked in stealth up to Kiba's house, careful to locate him quickly without setting off any alarms.

I found him in his room, looking at the latest dog magazines. Carefully I jumped up on his roof, and snuck in through the window. I let the window slam down again on purpose, to distract Kiba enough to let me grab him from behind. Akamaru was quiet, knowing my intentions with Kiba. I covered his mouth with my hand, and walked him slowly toward the nearest closet. Kiba, seeing it was I, calmed down instantly. However, Sasuke jumped through the window soon after Kiba and I left the room. I was expecting that Sasuke would check up on Akamaru at least once, and I proved to be correct.

We heard Sasuke walking around. I should teach him to be a little more quiet when sneaking around. We also heard him talk to Kiba's mom.

"Where did Kiba go?" he said. Smooth, Sasuke. You seem really friendly that way.

"He probably is outside in town somewhere. Why don't you check the ramen stand? He might be there."

Sasuke didn't reply, but I could hear the door shut and kiba's mom go back to her humming and cooking in the kitchen.

Slowly I released Kiba.

"Do you mind me asking what this is about?" Kiba asked me.

"We're doing a mission, and it appears that the tangible thing Sasuke cares about the most is your dog, Akamaru. I was wondering if I could borrow him until 5:00 or so tonight.

"Umm… sure, but you better take me with you or it will look suspicious." He told me.

I have to hand it to him, he was right. Kiba is a very smart kid, with a smart dog to go with him.

MABUSHII's POV

Sakura is so fun! We laughed and played all day until 5:00 finally hit. WE decided then to go down to the meeting place. According to Sakura, the team was supposed to bring the tangible thing they captured… If they managed to capture anything, that is.

We walked quietly toward the clearing in the park. About half way there, I stopped.

"Sakura?" I started to ask, "What do you think Kakashi's reaction would be if my hands were tied and I actually looked capture?" we both shared and deceitful smile, and she tied up my hands with the headband that's normally kept around her head.

Kakashi was already up and untying my hands by the time we got to the clearing. He seemed frustrated because he underestimated sakura, and couldn't be mad at her for completing her task. (She ended up with an A after all.)

He had sakura explain how she came to the conclusion that I was the 'tangible item' to go after, and how she so carefully plotted how to get me hidden.

Next was Kakashi, who apologized to Sakura for underestimating her and to me for being so naïve as to think I was safe from this game. He then produced the adorable Akamaru from his jacket, and Sasuke nearly fainted from embarrassment and worry over the well being of Kiba's puppy. (As a matter of fact, He didn't put kiba's dog down fro the rest of the meeting.)

Sasuke then produced Hinata, who was confused as to why she was there. Naruto was a little embarrassed and claimed that Hinata being there was because she was just a 'good friend' to Naruto and nothing more. (I think everyone has known of his crush on Hinata for quite some time.)Finally, it was Naruto's turn. He was able to clone himself and pull a one of a kind necklace Inherited to Sakura from the bank.

"You all showed a very good use of skill," said Kakashi.

"However, you all still failed to protect 100 of your valuable items."

Everyones faces were turned downward until Kakashi spoke up again, "Do not think that this is a bad thing. You were expected to fail."

I could have laughed, the confusement following the faces of these children was just so adorable!

"No one can keep 100 of their valuables safe 100 of the time. You all did very well on this exercise!"

Then, the team was dismissed to hang out, and Kakashi sent Kiba over to revive my boss.

He took my hand, and lightly rubbed h is thumb over my hand. My stomach automatically filled with butterflies of happiness!

"I think I should walk you home. It's been a long day for you." He said.

"I agree. I wouldn't' mind being walked home."

Once again, I invited him inside for some hot cocoa and a blanket to warm himself by. Again we talked and enjoyed each other's company, seemingly falling in love all over again.

The difference, however, is that this time he didn't leave.

Hey, does anyone have any ideas for any more dates they want to see or would you all be okay if I went with my original plan to 'fast forward' this to about a year later right before they get married? (I ruined surprise number one, but I'm sure you expected them to get married anyway. :P)

Comment me and let me know! I accept anonymous reviews.


	8. CH6: FREE STORY!

HEY EVERYONE

HEY EVERYONE!!

Well, I'm sorry to dissapoint you, but I'm going to be busy for many more months, and have absolutely no spark to finish my story or write it.

I had a few ideas on what I wanted to happen in later chapters, and I have no way of accomplishing those things.

However, if anyone is interested, I'm willing to GIVE YOU my story. Nope, no purchase necessary, no 'please credit so n so'. (unless you feel better doing so.)

If you want this story, just e-mail me. If your interested in following my originally planned plot line, let me know and I'll tell you my general ideas of future chapters. If not, that's okay too.

You might have to check the FF terms of service to get information on if you need to change the story title or whatnot.

Yup.. here it is.. one story, available for one lucky plot-needer. PM me! Heck, submit it as a review!!


End file.
